


In Which The World Burns From Her

by cosmiccandybeing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccandybeing/pseuds/cosmiccandybeing
Summary: MC loved this life, she truly did, it was exactly what she always wished for. Unfortunately for her, the past has a thing with hunting her down. Now, with her perfect world threatened, MC has decisions to make; will she go back or will she stay?





	In Which The World Burns From Her

“I cannot believe you made another cat robot, we have so many of them we're going to have start giving them away as gifts,” Saeran said, arms crossed as he watched his brother finish tinkering with said object. Saeyoung turned and flashed his twin a smile as he shut the back of the robot, wiping his hands on his already incredibly stained jeans. Standing up, Saeyoung beckoned Saeran over to take a closer look at the robot sitting on the bench in front of him. "This one better not blow up or shoot mud again, Vanderwood will kill you."

  
“Yeah right, the Madame loves me! Anyway, I made it for MC, she....hasn’t looked right the past couple of days,” Saeyoung said, smile falling into a small frown as he thought back to how his other half had been. MC hadn’t been showing extreme faults in her usually cheery attitude, just the small things only someone who was with her all the time would notice. The upside of not leaving the bunker was the twins starting to know MC almost as well as they knew each other.

  
“I can tell, her laughs have been falling short and the smile barely reaches her eyes,” Saeran commented, running over various scenarios in his mind he’s seen of the woman. The most recent event is probably what made Saeran worry even more about not only her but his brother as well. “She just seems to go blank, like a shell of a person.”

  
“I know Saeran, and it kinda scares me. You don't think...?” Saeyoung's questioned died off as his frown deepened, Saeran giving him a small look. Of course, he knew what he was talking about, they were twins. Saeyoung secretly hoped that Saeran would clam up and actually speak what he was thinking so they didn't go back the way they were before. With a small shake of his head, Saeyoung shook those thoughts from his head, even though they kept popping back up. There’d be times MC would have the cheery attitude and just be happy, but her eyes would just be blank and empty, resembling a certain blonde both twins knew. "No, that's not....no."

  
"Hey, I didn't say anything," Saeran said, hands raised in mock surrender as he turned on his heel and walked off, probably up to the kitchen. "Maybe you should check on her, brother."

  
Saeyoung looked down at the robot for a minute before following after Saeran and walking up the stairs. He could faintly hear two voices talking in what must have been a very sarcastic sounding conversation. A smile appeared on his face as he reached the kitchen, silently watching as MC and Vanderwood went back and forth in their talk.

  
"Oh sure, I toootally believe you," MC said, rolling her eyes before taking a sip of her tea. Vanderwood scoffed, flicking their cigarette into the ashtray beside them. "You could never take me."

  
"I'm gonna laugh when I actually do, just saying."

  
"Hello, my wonderful family!" Saeyoung said, deciding now would be the time to interrupt. He didn't know what MC's retort was going to be, but he didn't want a fight to possibly break out, even if it was just verbal. Vanderwood gave Saeyoung a look as MC flashed a smile, waving at him. Saeran was leaning against the doorframe, giving his brother a small nod in hello.

  
"Hey, babe! Are you done with your tinkering for the day?" MC asked as Saeyoung came over, planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting in her lap, nodding at her words. Vanderwood rolled his eyes, an amused smile making it's way to their lips as they looked at the happy couple.

  
"I'm gonna take a guess and say you made something for MC?" Vanderwood asked, motioning to the woman who in turn giggled. Wrapping her arms around Saeyoung, she reached up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

  
"Is that true love? Did you make something for me?" MC looked at the redhead, her eyes holding the happiness Saeyoung always wished for her to have. He didn't know what was happening but for the last couple of days, that's all he prayed for.

  
"Oh obviously! Come on, I'll show you it!" Saeyoung got off MC's lap before taking her hand and leading her to the workshop. Just as they exited the door, MC saw Vanderwood turn to Saeran, a grave look on their face before beginning a hushed conversation.

  
_'A pity'_ She thought as she followed Saeyoung to his bench. When they were in front of it, her eyes connected with the robotic cat's and she grinned. "Oh Saeyoung, I love this! God, you always were the best at making things!" MC turned to him happily, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss. Saeyoung chuckled, face flushing as he kissed her back, resting his hands on the small of her back. She pulled away first and Saeyoung kissed her forehead.

  
"Why don't you bring this to Madame and Saeran and show them, my beloved 606?" Saeyoung asked, placing the robot in MC's hands before shooing her upstairs. When she was out of view, Saeyoung rubbed at his face, trying to get rid of the anger and worry nagging at him at the fact he just saw her eyes go blank once more.


End file.
